The present invention relates to a weather strip and balance assembly for a nonremovable window and more particularly to an improved assembly of this type which is unitary in construction and which may be readily manufactured and installed.
In the manufacture and assembly of windows of varying types, it is conventional to make the balance assembly for counterbalancing the weight of the sash as a unitary structure and to provide various types of weather strip on the jamb of the window frame for guiding and sealing the sash thereto. Normally, such structures are independent of one another and result in relatively complex installation problems. Where such assemblies are installed at the point of manufacture, handling and shipping of the complete window units will frequently break or damage the weather seal. When the weather strip and balance assemblies are installed at the point of usage, the installation problems become complex and chances for uniformity in the weather strip seal to the sash is diminished. The use of separate weather strip and balance assemblies generally require different sized components to provide for the adjustment to varying weights of sash. This increases the size and number of components to be manufactured and stored by a manufacturer and dealer with a resultant increase in the cost of the same. In addition, with such on site installations, the effectiveness of the seals of the weather strip to the sash are not uniformly controlled.